


Early

by vvavavoom



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childbirth, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, No Uchiha Massacre, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvavavoom/pseuds/vvavavoom
Summary: “You’ll see, we’ll be back in Konoha before you know it and then I’ll have our baby surrounded by all our family and friends and it will be wonderful and magical and perfect.”orSarada's birth doesn't go exactly as planned.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Early

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to keep Sarada's canon birth story in this non-massacre AU. Sasuke family are not in the story, but are mentioned and very much alive in this AU.

“I can’t believe you, accepting a mission when you’re so close to your due date!” Sasuke’s face was uncharacteristically flushed. “You are being so irresponsible!”

“Excuse me? Who is the medic here?” His wife scoffed, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she unpacked her bag. “And besides, I’m not due for at least another month! Everything will be fine.” Sasuke continued pacing behind her, scowling at her back with annoyance and worry as she unpacked without a care in the world.

Sakura was currently pregnant with the couple’s first child, and coincidently, the first Uchiha in the main family since, well, him. Their entire family (and clan) were overjoyed with the news of a new Uchiha, all waiting with anticipation for their arrival. Sasuke and Sakura’s mothers were especially excited for their first grandchild. Sakura loved having such a strong support system but at times it almost seemed like the entire village were constantly checking up on her and giving her their unsolicited advice and opinions. Between them and Sasuke’s constant hovering, she was being suffocated.

It was no wonder Sakura jumped at the chance to take a mission to help out an understaffed hospital that was two days away from the village while almost nine months pregnant. She needed to get away for a little while before the birth and it was the perfect timing for a nice little birthday vacation.

That was, until Sasuke found out.

At first, he demanded that she not go, claiming it was far too late in her pregnancy to travel. When that didn’t work, he insisted he come along, should she spontaneously combust while out of his sight. Sakura thought he was being extremely overdramatic and concerned but nonetheless, she let him tag along. Hopefully they could use this as their own little babymoon.

“Honestly, you shouldn’t even be working.” Sasuke crossed his arms with disapproval. “You know that physical work can stimulate labor. And what would we do then, hm? Have him all the way out here? My family would never forgive us.”

“You worry too much, Anata” Sakura pinched his face with one hand as she walked by. “You’ll see, we’ll be back in Konoha before you know it and then I’ll have our baby surrounded by all our family and friends and it will be wonderful and magical and perfect.”

“I’m not worried, Tsuma.” He pulled his face from her grasp, “I’m just being cautious.”

Sakura sighed as she cradled her belly. “Trust me Sasuke-kun, nothing is going to happen. And besides, did you know that pregnancies are actually closer to ten months than nine? We have plenty of time before he comes. And then you’ll be eating your words.” Her smile was more wicked than sweet as she reached up to kiss his cheek.

That didn’t seem to ease his concerns. During her entire mission, Sasuke never let her out of his sight, discreetly following her around the village, and making sure she and the baby were alright. He would never forgive himself (or her) if something happened to either of them, especially while they were so far away from home. Not only was she carrying a future Uchiha, but that was their kid! There was no way he was taking any chances. He quickly jumped in to retrieve any heavy items that Sakura was about to lift and made sure anyone he didn’t trust (which was everyone), kept their distance from her the entire time.

Though truthfully, the entire mission seemed to be going on without a hitch. Sakura was in great health and spirits due to their so-called ‘babymoon’ and they were even able to celebrate her birthday together, just the two of them. Sasuke would never admit it out loud but, he was feeling kind of ridiculous for overreacting after the mission was over.

That is, until the day of their departure.

Sakura felt unstoppable! She had just successfully completed her mission, celebrated her 21st birthday, and spent nearly every single moment of it with her beloved husband! And best of all, no nosy neighbors, or meddling friends, or persistent parents bothered her not once! Nothing could break her spirits!

The married couple began their two-day journey to Konoha, opting to travel on foot because of Sakura’s condition. They had sent a hawk ahead of them to Kakashi with a scroll detailing the completed mission and another one to their family with their ETA. After walking at a brisk pace for an hour, Sakura feels a twinge in her lower back. She rubs at it, but continues on nonetheless, they need to hurry if they want to make it to Hacho Village by nightfall.

It got worse. And Sakura’s pace gradually slowed down the longer they walked. Of course, Sasuke had noticed but didn’t say anything until she made them stop for the third time in the last hour.

“Sakura.” She looked up at him from the log she was sitting on, “What’s going on?”

“Nothing, Anata.” She groaned. “I just have this knot in my back, and it won’t go away.”

Her dutiful husband helped her stand so he could rub her lower back, placing another hand on her middle to steady her. He was shocked to feel how hard her belly felt under her cloak, his eyes widening in alarm.

“Sakura.”

“Hm?”

“Are you having contractions?”

Her eyes snapped open. “What? No!” She rubbed her belly fitfully. “This is just a twinge! It will go awaaaaaa!” She trailed off into a long groan, bending over to clutch her stomach.

“Sakura!”

The kunoichi took deep breaths, clenching her eyes shut, hands skimming over her belly. “I’m alright, I’m alright.”

“You are not!” Sasuke felt himself beginning to panic, and he did not panic! He was not a panicker! Hell no! “This is labor! You’re in labor! I knew it, I fucking knew it!”

“Nooooo.” She moaned, her face red with force. “This is fine, we can still make it. I can still keep go-.”

“Stop it.” He interrupted, trying to think of a plan. They were still a day and a half away from Konoha, and it seemed like Sakura’s labor was progressing fast. Soon she wouldn’t even be able to walk, let alone travel. He had to think of something and fast.

When an idea came to him, he quickly picked up his wife, who was huffing and puffing, and ran as fast as possible. Sasuke made his way through the trees, trying to determine where the hideout was. Sakura didn’t bother asking questions, using her energy to focus on her breathing and contractions, holding her tightening stomach.

“I’m sorry Sasuke-kun.” She cried, tears spilling down her face as her head laid against his chest. “I really messed up! I don’t know what I was thinking! Now we’re going to have our baby in the middle of a dirty forest, surrounded by squirrels and bugs and wolves and I’m so sorry!”

“It’s not your fault.” He hushed her. “I shouldn’t have let you work so hard, or made you walk this far. I should’ve known.” Sasuke concentrated on the road ahead, holding Sakura close. He had to keep his head on straight, for all three of theirs’s sake.

“But I’m a medic! I’m supposed to know better! I was being hard headed! I’m so sorry!” She sobbed.

“Sakura, stop apologizing. It’s my job to take care of you and I failed. It won’t happen again.” He declared. She didn’t necessarily feel better about the situation, but she knew she could always count on Sasuke.

“I’m sorry, Anata.” She whispered. “I love you.”

“Annoying woman,” He looked down at her with anything but annoyance.

It took about 45 minutes, but they had finally arrived at their destination. Sasuke softly landed in front of the entrance.

“Sasuke-kun, please put me down.” His wife gasped, trying to get down.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I need to walk around.” He reluctantly set her on her feet and followed her around as she stumbled around the clearing, taking deep breaths.

“Where are we anyway?” Sakura grimaced after a nasty contraction, looking up.

Sasuke remained silent as he steered her towards the entrance.

“Sasuke-kun?” Her brow arched.

“It’s a safe place, the only one close by.”

“Where?” She asked again pointedly.

“It’s… one of Orochimaru’s hideouts.”

“That creep!” She wailed. “Why would you bring me here?” Sasuke’s old teacher gave her the heebie-jeebies. If she recalled correctly, they had had a bad falling out a few years ago. Something to do with Itachi and the old Sanin disagreeing and Sasuke taking his brother’s side, ending his apprenticeship. Apparently now they were on good enough terms to show up on his doorstep uninvited.

“He’s harmless Sakura. He knows better than to bother us.” He reassured her as he gently led her inside. “And I’ll make sure you’re safe here.”

As expected, inside was dark and creepy and completely empty. Sasuke guided her through the maze before one of Orochimaru’s apprentices and Sauske’s old acquaintance came out of nowhere. 

“Karin!”

“What the hell are you guys doing here?” She looked bewildered and a little annoyed at seeing the young couple on her doorstep.

They quickly filled her in, and despite her eye rolling and verbal jabs, she directed them to a room where Sakura can get comfortable, checking on her progress, and reassuring the young parents that they still had a little ways to go before baby arrived.

Once alone, Sasuke placed his hand on her tummy, feeling the rhythmic rise and fall of her breathing. He was still tense and wracked with anxiety, but at least he knew his wife and child would be safe. His thumb rubbed over the hill of her belly, reassuring the life inside that everything would be ok.

Sakura’s hand joined his, watching Sasuke interact with their unborn baby. As nerve-wracking as her experience had been so far, she tried to keep things in perspective. Soon she would have her son in her arms, and she would be able to hug and kiss his adorable little face. And they would be a family. A whole, complete family.

“Our parents are going to kill us.” Sakura giggled. “We leave for a couple of days and then come back home with a baby.”

“Hn.” Sasuke glanced at her with amusement. “I’m sure they’ll understand this wasn’t planned.”

“I know…” She drifted off, hypnotized by her baby moving inside her belly. “I just hope they’ll be easy on us.”

“We’re giving them their first grandchild.” He reassured her, pushing her hair back and wiping some sweat off her brow. “I’m sure they’ll be quick to forgive us.”

“Maybe you should send them a message, let them know what happened.”

Sasuke shook his head, “I’m not leaving you now. Besides, the last thing we need is them barging in here in the middle of this. I’ll let them know once he’s here.” He continued caressing her and their baby through her skin.

“Ok….” She turned on her side to face him. The look in her eyes and purse of her lips had him humming in amusement as he leaned down to meet her in a kiss. 

Whatever Sasuke had expected, this had not been it. Even though he had read the books regarding childbirth and listened to Sakura talk about it, it could not compare to firsthand experience. It was long, and messy, and agonizing. There was a lot of waiting, and moaning, and pain. He did everything he could to help her through the pain with Karin coming in periodically to check on her and coach her through contractions. They prepared the small room into a birthing suite, bringing in all the supplies they would need to welcome the new Uchiha. Sakura had started pushing about an hour ago, and it seemed the end was in sight now. Sasuke was holding one of her legs open while encouraging his wife to keep going.

“Alright, the head is almost out!” Karin exclaimed, excitement shining in her eyes. “Just a few more pushes Pinky and they’ll be here.”

Sakura grunted with effort, pushing her chin to chest as she bared down. True to Karin’s word, the baby slipped out after a couple more pushes. They were covered in blood and guts and goo and they were the most beautiful thing Sasuke and Sakura had ever seen.

“Congratulations!” Karin carefully placed the baby on Sakura’s chest, rubbing their skin with a blanket. “It’s a girl.”

“A girl.” Sakura sobbed, holding her daughter close as tears streamed down her face. “A little girl.” She glanced over at Sasuke who had tears in his eyes and couldn’t take his eyes off the wailing baby. His sharingan was activated, remembering this moment forever.

After crying for a few minutes, the baby calmed down a bit, blinking up at her mother with muddy, dark eyes. She was so beautiful with a full head of dark hair, chubby cheeks, and wide black little eyes.

“She looks like you Sasuke-kun.” Sakura giggled, sniffling a few tears. The couple looked at each other with more love and adoration that another person could have for someone else. Here they were, a family. Both leaned in for a kiss without even thinking, giddy on happiness and love.

“Welcome,” He greeted their daughter. He stroked her anywhere he could reach. From her fragile head to her tiny toes. When he touched her hand, marveling at her tiny, little fingers, they reached out and wrapped around one of his. His heart was so full, he didn’t know what to do with himself. He doesn’t think he’s ever loved anyone as much as he loves her. Mother, Father, Itachi, even Sakura. Nothing came close to this love for his child. “Uchiha Sarada.”

Sarada seemed to recognize her father’s voice, cooing as she looked back at him with her own matching dark eyes.

“We should probably let everyone know she’s here, so they don’t worry.” Sakura murmured, gently rubbing Sarada’s head.

“Aa.” He agreed, but was still reluctant to leave his wife and child. Not breaking contact with Sarada, he said, “Thank you, Sakura… for everything. For her.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please please please let me know what you think and if you want a sequel of when the rest of the family meets Sarada! <3


End file.
